Techno Games 2001/Day 9
Day 9 was the ninth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 13th March 2001 and served as the ninth episode for the second series of Techno Games. This episode contains the Swimming Grand Final. Events Natural Rope Climb Big Bug vs Kevi-Pillar It was a slow start with neither robot getting much distance. However after around five seconds, it became clear that the Cyprus machine Big Bug was moving but going nowhere while Kevi-Pillar was making progress, albeit slowly. Over two minutes later the race was one sided with Big Bug climbing it way to victory. Winner: Big Bug Au Dreapadoir vs Skeletron The favourites Skeletron got a fast start as Au Dreapadoir failed to move from its position despite being active, this was because of the fire extinguisher attached was weighing it down. Skeletron made excellent progress climbing up the rope and had speedily gotten to the top within 38.17 seconds. Winner: Skeletron Battery Sprint The Racing Stag vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Crazy Critter vs Erica's Body Parts Cheeky Boy 1 got the fastest start leaving all other competitors, who had all just begin, behind. Cheeky Boy 1 managed to scuttle its was all the way to finish line in a speedy time of 11:34 seconds. Meanwhile, Crazy Critter who was in a second place position started having problems, problems that caused it to spin around madly as its "feet" started to break off, which allowed Erica's Body Parts to swiftly move past, but it was quickly overtaken by The Racing Stag. Despite moving past Crazy Critter, Erica's Body Parts stopped working as The Racing Stag walking onto the line between lanes, which hindered its speed. The Racing Stag managed to walk its way to second, but it was a slow time meaning it did not qualify for the Grand Final. Qualified: Cheeky Boy 1 Gymnastics Flip Flop Flip Flop appeared as a single unit for this year. It performed a fast, but incredibly steady routine, quite literally "flip flopping" around, it did drive off at one moment but continued the rest of the dance flawlessly. As a result of its energetic and fun show it managed to get the Gold medal. Dodgy Dancers Dodgy Dancers had one robot on a "road" going in a circle and through a tunnel and another sat on top of a tunnel dancing. Two other robots were on the outside but did not move, letting down the two clusters who were dancing. In the end it scored decently in the technical but lacked in the artistic impression. Techno Mouse Techno Mouse had a "maze" for the robot to track and follow to end up back at its "home". The robot's performance was slow but nonetheless technically impressive. The technical scored decently but it managed to score lots of points for artistic impression. Techno Mouse was merely 0.5 points away from Gold and beating Flip Flop. Scream Scream seemed to have problems during its performance, with team struggling to get the robots to function properly. After a while the robot began to move slightly and the arms were struggling to make any movement. The robot performed the worst in the entire competition scoring an average score in the technical and low score for the artistic impression. Swimming Dippy Flippy vs Calypso vs Brutosaurus vs K9000 Straight away the two favourites K9000 and Calypso both shot out in front neck and neck at a similar pace while Brutosaurus was pull up from behind and Dippy Flippy all the way in last. It was quick and tight race between Calypso and K9000 who were side by side, speeding away to the finish, but just in 21 seconds, K9000 managed to reach the end a fraction of a second first with Calypso extremely close. Meanwhile, Brutosaurus had managed to swim further than Dippy Flippy, swimming steadily to the end and coming third. Much later on, after the other three robots were taken out of the pool, Dippy Flippy finally finished. Swimming Final Results #K9000 #Calypso #Brutosaurus #Dippy Flippy Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Gymnastics Category:Episodes with Swimming